


The Will to Fight

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Goku and Chi-Chi have a talk about education and martial arts.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Will to Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**[WF]**

**The Will to Fight**

**[WF]**

**Goku and Chi-Chi's House, East District, Mount Paozu, Planet Earth, Age 756**

Having been married to his childhood friend, Chi-Chi, for a while, Goku was bringing firewood to their modest home that the Ox-King built for them as Chi-Chi was tending to the dishes from lunch earlier when Goku turned to Chi-Chi and asked. "Hey, Chi-Chi, when you're done, can you train with me?"

That drew a confused response from his wife who turned to him with an uncertain expression. "Train?"

Not seeing any potential for dismay in Chi-Chi, Goku eagerly nodded. "Yeah, I've been a little stir-crazy without doing any martial arts lately, and I'm more than happy to improve your fighting style, too."

Moaning uncomfortably, Chi-Chi didn't respond at first as Goku looked at her in concern before she finally sighed, left the dishes be, and said. "Actually, Goku, I've been thinking for a while, and, well, I don't want to spend our whole lives fighting."

"What?" Goku asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"Please let me explain." Chi-Chi pleaded with her hands up before she then said sadly. "I know how much fighting means to you and that it's a big part of my heritage as well, but the problem with a life centered around martial arts is that it won't get you far much in the real world. I want any children we'll have to get an education as they grow up, so that they can get a good job someday." She then sighed at Goku's uncertain expression as she thought over. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just thinking too hard on it. I didn't exactly have an education myself either growing up."

Showing a smile, Goku embraced a surprised Chi-Chi as he told her. "I didn't go to a real school either, but I don't think I need to know fancy stuff like Bulma does to know that you want to stop because you care about our unborn kids." Making eye contact, he then added. "If you want to stop, I won't force you to keep fighting, but at least listen to me when I say that teaching our kids martial arts would make them able to defend themselves from anything bad that would come at them when they grow older. And, to be honest, I'd like to train with you because I want to see you fight not as my rival in a tournament, but as my wife."

Processing Goku's words, Chi-Chi soon smiled in acceptance as she replied. "Well, when you put it like that, I suppose we can balance between teaching our babies how to fight and teaching them anything else they need to know, especially if I still need to fight, too, someday." She then narrowed her eyes at Goku as she added. "But don't think I won't be teaching you how to properly behave in society as well, Mister. I expect you to learn how to cook your own meals for when I'm not around, count money for when you're on an errand, and maybe even drive as well among so many other things. Got it?"

Nodding obediently, Goku soon saw his wife's smile return and they then shared a happy kiss.

**[WF]**

**Just wanted to do something for this ship since I technically didn't pair them up on FFN. Trust me, if some fans just gave Chi-Chi the benefit of the doubt, there wouldn't be so much annoying stories about cheating. **


End file.
